Mixer
mixer2 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} |modelsets = CARS_CONSTRUCTION BUILDING_SITE_TRUCKS |modelname = mixer (second generation) mixer2 (first generation) |handlingname = MIXER (second generation) MIXER2 (first generation) |textlabelname = MIXER (second generation) MIXER2 (first generation) |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Mixer is a large cement mixer featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Mixer refers to two mixer-based trucks of similar designs and, in a similar manner to the Tipper, both are operated by Skiver Construction Corporation. Both models are manufactured by HVY (see Trivia)File Data: mixer (second generation Mixer) and mixer2 (first generation Mixer) data mixer mixer MIXER MIXER HVY mixer2 mixer2 MIXER2 MIXER2 HVY Both variants share an almost identical rear compartment, including the mudguards and flaps and rear lighting setup, as well as the frame and drum. In the enhanced version of the game, both trucks share the same interior common with all trucks, sporting analog dials, a retro steering wheel and a display screen mounted on the central console. ;First generation The first generation Mixer is heavily based on the HVY Biff, with minor changes to the hood and headlights; the headlights are now mounted onto the bonnet sides instead of being part of the fenders, and the fender shape has been altered. The fender mounted indicators have also been removed. The cab is significantly more rusty than the Biff and has Skiver decals on the doors. Being a mixer truck, the rotating mixer drum is mounted onto a large frame, holding the hopper and discharge chute (in closed form). A small water system is found at the front of the drum. A ladder is mounted on the driver side allowing access to the feed, but is unusable to the player. The entire unit is mounted directly onto the chassis and large mudguards with red/white warning stripes are placed above the wheels. This variant also features a non-functional booster axle on the rear. The entire truck is painted with the primary colour and cannot have its wheels painted. ;Second generation The second generation Mixer is based on the . It shares its cab with the second generation Tipper (where it is manufactured by Brute). The cab remains almost identical, with the addition of a passenger-side exhaust stack being mounted behind it, and minor differences in the rust mapping, particularly around the hinges and underneath the wing mirrors. The mixer compartment remains similar to the first generation model's mixer, albeit slightly smaller to comply with the smaller cab. It lacks the booster axle, likely due to its smaller size and as such changes to the lower frame were made. The chute angle has also been adjusted. The cab of the truck is painted with the primary color, the mixer and frame painted secondary, while the wheel color is applied to a stripe running around the mixer drum. Current Design Gallery First generation= |-| Second generation= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As expected, the Mixer has very poor performance. The Mixer has a slow speed but makes up for its brute force in pushing other vehicles. Due to its high center of gravity, it tips on its side quite easily, especially when navigating over rough, uneven terrain. GTA V Overview (rear 4) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image =Mixer-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be seen driving around the Port of Los Santos. *One can be found parked near a house in Sandy Shores, only a block north-west from Trevor's Trailer. ;Scenarios Both Mixers are part of the vehiclemodelsets, "CARS_CONSTRUCTION" and "BUILDING_SITE_TRUCKS". Both sets of vehicles commonly appear driving in and out of construction sites or parked around them. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of the Arena War update, can be unlocked as a Pegasus vehicle after reaching Sponsorship Tier 300 in Arena War (enhanced version only). **It will spawn with a Black and White paint job. Image Gallery HVYMixer-Front-GTAV.png|'Mixer' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) MIXER 1.jpg|Front/side view of a Tipper-chassis Mixer. MIXER 2.jpg|Front/side view of a Biff-chassis Mixer. MixerA-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The first generation Mixer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. MixerB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The second generation Mixer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. File:Mixer-ArenaPoints-GTAO.PNG|The second generation Mixer that spawns with "Arena Points" (enhanced version only). Trivia *Both chassis of the Mixer are manufactured by HVY, despite only the Biff being manufactured by HVY and the second generation Tipper, which shares the cab of the second generation Mixer, being manufactured by Brute. This is likely a developer oversight. *The police scanner audio files refer to the vehicle's manufacturer as "skiver", indicating the company name rather than manufacturer.File: x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_manufacturer.awc See Also *Cement Truck - Predecessor of Mixer from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Tipper and Biff - Trucks with chassis shared with the Mixer. References }} Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicle Class